This research focuses upon the community treatment of acute first- admission schizophrenics released from community mental health centers. Patients are randomly assigned to high (1 c.c.) or low (1/4 c.c.) maintenance dose of fluphenazine enanthate and to a family therapy or no family therapy condition. Half of the patients in each group indicated good and half poor premorbid adjustment. The research covers a 6-week period of intensive aftercare and a 6- month follow-up period in which a) behavior ratings, b) social adjustment criteria, and c) associative behavior, are used to evaluate the interactions among the treatments and premorbid adjustment.